Crowley's Remedy for Frowns
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Crowley's up in the bunker with the boys, and since getting intentionally injected with human blood, he's become more sensitive and caring, sooo unlike the King of Hell. But when he sees Sam being unhappy, he knows just how to turn his frown upside down! (as well as Dean's). Tickling. One-shot. Please Enjoy!


The Winchesters couldn't believe what they agreed to do. Crowley had asked for something (pretty damn close to freedom) and they gave it to him. So now Sam and Dean were sitting at their research table, shuffling through Men of Letters files, as the King of Hell was sitting on a sofa chair drinking their scotch. Neither of the boys were happy with this turn of events. And Crowley had been quite annoying since they let him out of the dungeon and into the actual bunker, not shutting up for a minute. After hours of research, Dean stood up.

"I gotta take a piss. You need anything?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam just gave him a look and replied with, "Not from the bathroom..."

Dean rolled his eyes and poked Sam's side before walking away chuckling and saying, "Bitch." Sam was also grinning but quickly stopped when he noticed Crowley observing him. He felt like moving to a different room because he was facing Crowley from where he was sitting. Sam was very tired, and it clearly shown on his face, his scrunched up forehead and squinting eyes. The King of Hell noticed.

"You wanna trade places, moose?"

"What?" Sam asked, not sure he heard Crowley correctly.

"I can look over those books and files, there. You need to rest."

As mentioned when he was with Crowley in the dungeon, Sam did _not _like this new, sensitive Crowley that had come to stay with the Winchesters.

"I'm fine," was all Sam wanted to say before turning his tired eyes back to the file. All the words were starting to meld into one big blob and he couldn't focus. Crowley tried to think of a way to get Sam to listen to him without moving from his seat, mainly because he didn't want Dean thinking he was up to no good. Some time passed, and by now the younger Winchester was leaning his head on his propped up hand, which was constantly trying to keep the head from crashing down onto the table top. But none of this was fooling the King of Hell. He long since abandoned his scotch, since it wasn't premier. And Crowley was still chained, but only around his wrists this time. He looked back at his scotch sadly, but then got an idea. The King of Hell shifted in his seat and under the guise of reaching for the beverage, Crowley knocked over the glass completely and it landed on the floor, shattering.

"Whoops..."

Sam jolted out of whatever sleepy haze he was in and just stared at Crowley. He stood up and saw the mess, rolling his eyes.

"Really, Crowley?"

"Apologies, moose."

Now Sam was crouched down next to the demon, carefully picking up the shards of glass. That's when he chose to act. Crowley reached out a hand and lightly tapped Sam's side. Sam snapped his head around to glare at Crowley.

"Don't touch me."

"Would never even dream of it," Crowley had a hard time holding back a smirk. Sam gritted his teeth together before going back to the mess. He finally picked up the biggest parts of glass and left the room to throw them out. He came back with a towel, and a dust pan and broom. Sam then proceeded to mop up the spilled drink, and then use the dustpan to sweep up any remaining pieces of glass. Crowley just watched him work attentively. He could see Sam scratching his side a bit as he came back into the room and resumed his reading. All was well for a few more minutes, but Sam was starting to squirm. Crowley noticed. The demon wanted the real fun to start so he squinted his eyes as he gazed at the moose. That's when Sam jumped in his seat, grunting. He looked around him confusedly and then at his torso making him do that. Sam felt a pinch at his side and he gasped, hands shooting to the area. But then the squeezing turned into a ripple of tickly pressure on both of his sides. Sam couldn't hold back a smile and he ducked down his head, forehead pressing against the edge of the table.

"Something wrong, moose?" Crowley had to ask. That's when Sam looked up at him and glared.

"C-Crohohowley, what dihid y-you doho!?" Sam stood with some difficulty from the incessant prodding at his sides, aiming to charge at Crowley. But Crowley scrunched his eyes together and Sam collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter. Now his ribs were being attacked as well as his sides.

"Told you that you needed to smile more, Sam," Crowley grinned, happily watching his handiwork. As hard as he tried, Sam could not keep his laughter down for more than a few seconds. He was gripping his midsection and rolling around on the floor, hoping that would somehow lesson the unbearable feelings currently zapping his sides and lower ribs.

"Mahahahake ihihit hahahahaha ss-stahahahap!" Sam yelled out between laughs.

"What was that? Make it _sss_even times worse? Well, alright, if you want to laugh that much..." Crowley smirked and snapped his fingers. Now fingers were inching towards Sam's stomach and hips, along with his sides and ribs. Sam screamed and jumped on the floor, kicking his legs and pounding them on the floor.

"STOPSTOPSTOP Cr-Crowlehehehehey! NOHOHO PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

Crowley just leaned his head on his elbow resting against the side of the armchair, grinning. He found the moose's laughter quite endearing, since he never heard it... ever. Sam, meanwhile, was in ticklish agony. His ribs were being squeezed and fingers wiggled in each space; his sides were kneaded extremely ticklishly; his stomach was being attacked with the feeling of light finger brushes and what almost felt like a feather swirling inside his bellybutton. I repeat: _Hell_.

"Sam!" the heavy pounding of footsteps came closer to the research room of the bunker until Dean appeared and saw what was happening, "S-Sammy?" The hunter was confused when he saw his baby brother laughing, looking years younger, and squirming around on the floor. An honest smile tugged at the corners of Dean's lips, but before that could happen, his eyes fell upon the tranquil figure of Crowley. He vaulted himself across to the other side of the room and grasped the collar of the demon's shirt.

"What the hell did you do to him, you son of a bitch!"

"Relax, squirrel, he's fine. Just taught him to lighten up a bit. I can turn it off if you want me to..." Crowley was studying Dean's face since he stormed into the room. He caught the almost-smile and the look in his eyes when he saw and heard Sam laughing, _really_ laughing. Dean looked back at Sam on the ground, now practically screeching with laughter, still holding onto Crowley's collar tightly. While he was turned away, the King of Hell got a bit devious and used his chained up hand to poke Dean's side. The hunter jumped and glared back at Crowley until his eyes got wider as a strange feeling spread over his midsection. He fought to keep a straight face as if to say, 'I-swear-if-you-don't-stop-this-I-will-shoot-you-right-here-and-now' but it didn't last long.

"Sorry, Dean," Crowley said with the most devious smirk. Dean released him and fell onto a trembling heap on the floor.

"Oh, c'mon, let it out, Dean. Learn from your brother over there," as he said that, Crowley commanded two invisible hands to tickle around Dean's tummy area. That is what sparked a string of deep chuckles to pour forth from Dean's mouth.

"A little more," Crowley was determined to break the older hunter. It was funny to him that Dean was the one that was usually most light-hearted and playful about things, and yet he was the one who was holding out the most on him. So, to get it really going, he zeroed in on all ticklish spots possible. Dean physically jumped up and screamed out loud, high laughter. Sam was still suffering where he was and he was able to open his eyes amidst the squirming to see Dean laughing just as hard as he was.

Now both Winchester brothers were howling with laughter at the feet of Crowley, him being tremendously pleased. And him now being part human made him appreciate this even more.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP CROHOHOWLEHEHEHEY!"

"YOHUHUHUHUHU DIHICK HAHAHAHAHA HEHE NOHOHO!"

"Ah... music to my ears, boys. I'm terribly sorry, Dean, this wasn't meant for you," he released Dean from whatever he was putting him through, giving him time to recover. Once he was, the hunter stood and advanced on the demon, still with the traces of a smile on his face. But just before he practically pummeled Crowley, the demon spoke.

"Now, how's about you top off little Sammy's torture? Hmm?"

Dean looked ready to kill the King of Hell, but that offer made him freeze and rethink things. He almost forgot that Sam was still a laughing mess on the floor.

"Fine," Dean grunted out and left the demon alone. Crowley grinned, standing back to watch his work.

"DEHEHEHEHEAN HEHEHEHEHELP HAHAHAHA MEHEHEHE!"

"Yeah, Sammy, one second..." Dean knelt down beside his brother and smirked down at him. That was before moving his hands from his midsection.

"D-DeheheHEHEHEhehehean?"

Crowley purposely slowed the tickling he was putting Sam through in order to let Dean revel in what he was about to do to him.

"It'll be over in a minute, Sam, I promise," Dean turned to look at Crowley to reassure his claim. The demon nodded. So, with a big grin on his face, Dean rolled up Sam's shirt as he continued to squirm from the faint tickling on his body.

"Dehehean wahahahaHAHAIT!"

Dean blew a huge raspberry on the younger Winchester's belly, which had an unusual reaction. To Sam, he felt the initial raspberry, and it was _horrible_, but then the feeling spread to every ticklish corner of his body: sides, ribs, hips, knees, feet, neck, and even underarms. It was that same vibrating tickly feeling that accompanied raspberries, but everywhere. Sam legitimately squealed and fell into silent laughter, the biggest smile splitting his face in two, dimples slicing through each cheek as a hot knife through butter. Dean leaned back at his handiwork, not believing his one action could produce the current form of his brother in front of him. That's when he looked toward Crowley, who was smiling innocently. Dean gave him a look.

"Do it one more time. For me."

Dean couldn't resist and he took another gulp of air before blowing a good four or so more raspberries (the cheater). And each time, the feeling was renewed.

"STAHAHAHAHAAHAHA PLEHEHEHEEHHEEEEEHEHEEA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHAHAHAHAHA D-DEHEHEHEHE!"

Now Sam couldn't even form words properly. Soon Dean was laughing with him. During Sam's scrunching, squealing, and screaming, a hand reached out and grabbed Dean's side. But oddly enough, Dean yelped and grabbed the side. Sam knew he discovered something and did it again, this time on his other side. Dean was laughing again, this time at the hands of Sam.

"Wahahahahait! Sahahahammy!"

"Ihihif I suhuhuhuffer s-so doho yohuhuhu!" and the moose pounced on Dean and tapped every portion of ticklish skin, just as the feelings were getting worse on his body. He did as much damage as he could before he collapsed again.

"Oh, did I forget to mention it was contagious?" Crowley took a seat again, after pouring himself another glass of scotch, regardless of how off it tasted. Listening to the laughter of the Winchester brothers was quite rewarding. It made him feel even more like a human, but now it was the positive side of humanity. He quite enjoyed it and hoped Sam and Dean were, too.

_~The End~_


End file.
